


Worm Fuck Lips

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Inspired by both Joffrey and Ramsay being described as having lips that look like worms, M/M, Protective Robb Stark, Theon can be an idiot, Worm Fuck Lips, seriously this is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: People cannot look away from a train wreck, nor can they look away when Theon does something stupid.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Ramsay Bolton, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Worm Fuck Lips

“You know how they say that you can’t look away from a train wreck?” Theon said absently as Robb approached.

Robb blinked, perplexed by where Theon was going with such an analogy. “Yeah?”

Theon gestured at something, no someONE in front of them, “Well there’s the train wreck.”

Robb looked at the man Theon had gestured to and then back at Theon, even more confused than before.

“Is that Joffrey Baratheon? The little shit who used to date Sansa and who we slashed the tires of when she admitted how bad a boyfriend he was?”

“Yep.” Theon nodded, “And here’s the second train coming now.”

Of all the people that Robb expected to see, Ramsay Bolton was not one of them and yet, there he was.

Robb too found he could not tear his eyes away from the sight of Joffrey and Ramsay greeting each other with affection, not even when their greeting became more than merely affectionate.

Theon made a noise of disgust as the two men kissed, and a quick side glance to his face told Robb that Theon was about to do something incredibly stupid.

“Their lips look like worms fucking.” He murmured in an aside to Robb before doing a flourishing bow and shouting so all could hear him, “Presenting the Amazing Worm Fuck Lips!”

He finished with a flourishing gesture indicating who exactly he was talking about. Everyone turned towards them, making it even more obvious who had spoken.

Rage started to fill the faces of Joffrey and Ramsay and they stalked towards them. Robb sighed as Theon ducked behind him to avoid the consequences of his actions and rolled up his own sleeves, it looked like he would be preventing his boyfriend’s nose from being broken again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
